


Dance The Cares Away

by LjGreen24



Category: The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24
Summary: C’mon Eugene, let’s dance!”Eugene tried to bat Kevin’s hands away, hissing at him to stop as he was pulled to his feet.
Relationships: Ned Fulmer & Keith Habersberger & Zach Kornfeld & Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Dance The Cares Away

C’mon Eugene, let’s dance!” 

Eugene tried to bat Kevin’s hands away, hissing at him to stop as he was pulled to his feet.

He wasn’t feeling up for this. He just wanted to sit and fade into the background as much as he could.

He was having a bad day.

“I don’t want to!” He grumbled, desperately trying not to snap at his friends, “Why are you- “

“’Cause you look sad.” Keith interrupted, “And when you’re sad, dancing cheers you up. You need a little bit of cheering up.” He continued to pull Eugene along.

Eugene didn’t know what to say to that, so he let Keith drag him along. The taller man led him into the centre of the room, that had been cleared for the video. Zach and Ned were watching as music played, the pair of them laughing as Keith ‘danced’ madly, Eugene trying to make his escape.

Keith grabbed him each and every time, stopping him.

Sighing, Eugene realised that there was only one way to get out of this… entertain Keith for as long as possible.

Slowly, he started to dance as well…. And he forgot what he was upset about. The song ended, but he didn’t really noticed, not as his other two friends also got up to dance. 

Nearly an hour later, Eugene collapsed back into his seat, completely exhausted as they others flopped down beside him.

“So, do you feel better?” Keith asked quietly.

Eugene thought about it for a few momentsvbut found himself surprised by the answer. “Yeah… I-I do a little.”

“Can you… what were you sad about?”

He didn’t know how to answer… he trusted his friends, more than he ever expected to. 

But he couldn’t drag them into his mind like that.

“It was just… a comment that got to me.”

“Which one?”

Eugene shrugged, “It was just on my Instagram. I just… thought about it too much, you know?”

He didn’t notice how the others all glanced at each other, uncharacteristic rage in their eyes.

“Don’t let them get to you.” Ned whispered, “They don’t know how amazing you are.”

Eugene shrugged.

He didn’t argue with them. There was no point in that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A day later, a notification popped up on Eugene’s phone.

‘Ned Fulmer tagged you in his post’

Eugene tapped on the notification, smiling at the photo of the four of them all huddled together, arms over each other’s shoulders.

It was a cute picture.

Liking immediately, Eugene then turned his attention to the message underneath.

‘Mess with him, you mess with all of us.’

The post didn’t specify which one of them it was referring to, but Eugene knew.

“Fucking hell.” He whispered, a fond smile on his face as he opened up Messenger.

‘Love you guys’ he typed into the group chat, getting replies almost immediately.

‘We love you too!”

‘<3 <3 <3 <3 <3’

‘Love you!’


End file.
